Boreholes are drilled into the earth for various purposes such as hydrocarbon exploration and production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. A borehole is typically drilled by rotating a drill bit for cutting into formation rock, which is then evacuated from the borehole. Unfortunately, the interaction of the drill bit with the rock can cause the drill bit to move or walk away from an intended drilling direction. It would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if apparatus and method could be developed to prevent drill bit walking.